


New Recipe (AU)

by redart44



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redart44/pseuds/redart44
Summary: English ain't my first language, but i really am trying my best to write in English. Please forgive my mistakes especially grammatically error, and you can correct me if you want, that would be nice.Some parts might be edited for English correction, but won't affect the content of the story.Please enjoy :)⚠️rated mature⚠️harsh words includeI own nothing, just the stories, One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the team.
Relationships: Thatch (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	New Recipe (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language, but i really am trying my best to write in English. Please forgive my mistakes especially grammatically error, and you can correct me if you want, that would be nice.  
> Some parts might be edited for English correction, but won't affect the content of the story.  
> Please enjoy :)  
> ⚠️rated mature  
> ⚠️harsh words include  
> I own nothing, just the stories, One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the team.

You just woke up and found your lover nowhere in your bedroom. You patted the bed sheet next to you, it was already cold, he left it quite early.

Today was Saturday, you wondered why he woke up so early. Even today he wasn't working, it was supposed to be a lazy day.

You yawned, rubbed your eyes, and stretched your body. You made a bed before left your room still wearing your silky (f/c) nightgown.

When you stepped out of your room, you smell something tasty.

Ah, he's cooking, you smiled. His cooking will always be your favorite food ever.

He is indeed a businessman but he loves cook. Yes.. of course he loves you more ;)

He always cooks in his free time. Makes breakfast every morning for the two of you before he left home, and you do for dinner. But still, it was to early for Saturday.

You were still sleepy and walking like a zombie. You went downstairs to met him, fortunately the kitchen is right before the stairs, so you didn't have to go far.

Your eyes locked on the rungs as you step down to prevent falling, you called him with cracked voice, "Babe..?"

"Ah.. sweetheart, you're awake already?"

As you arrived at the last rung, you lifted your gaze from the rung and found yourself frozen.

You held your breath, bite your lower lips while drinking what you saw. If the banister could scream, it would, because you squeeze it too tightly.

You saw your husband, Thatch. He was cooking and... He wore nothing but apron, his favorite brown apron. Showing off his uncovered gorgeous well-built body from the side, focused on the pan while tasting the cooking. He let his hair down and tied into a messy ponytail.

'Oh.. look at that ass, it looks tastier~', you swallowed hard.

You walked towards him, "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Have a look, sweetie~. I'm trying a new recipe.", He pulled you gently by your hand and trapped you between his burly arms and the counter.

He pecked on your cheek over your shoulder while you were observing his cooking. His goatee tickled your neck and brought shiver through your spine.

"No, i mean what's motivate you to get this look?", You turned around to face him. Your gaze ran from his head to toes with lustful eyes and you landed your hands on his board chest.

He pecked your lips, "Just trying something new, i guess you'll like it", he whispered.

"I wonder what's the taste like", you smirked.

"You already know~"

"I mean your new recipe", you purred.

"Don't try me"

"You did it first", you chuckled.

He giggled. You lifted your chin to kiss him, he kissed you back.

He moved his hands from the counter to your waist, slowly down to your hip and ended on your ass, the other hand up to your back as he pulled your body closer to his.

You crawled your hands from his chest up to his neck. He absolutely knows how to make you fall for him day by day.

The kiss became more passionately, but you reluctantly broke the kiss and panting, catching your breath.

You spoke between your short heavy breaths, "Babe..... I smell something burnt."

"Oh, not now... please", He rolled his eyes and returned to the stove.

You couldn't help but giggled.

'Well, it was gonna be a long Saturday after all...'

\--November 14, 2020


End file.
